Misogi Kumagawa
Summary Misogi Kumagawa is a major character in the Medaka Box series and the main antagonist of the Kumagawa Incident Arc. After being defeated and reformed by Medaka, he joins her Student Council as its vice-president, becoming one of the main characters throughout the series. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, possibly 8-B. Low 2-C with All Fiction Name: Misogi Kumagawa, The Good Loser Origin: Medaka Box Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Minus Attack Potency: Large Building level, possibly City Block level (Comparable to Medaka who dragged a portion of a school with sheer strength while being tied down to the walls with steel strings, consenquently destroying the buildings in the surroundings. Defeated the Plus 6 and members of Class 13 on his own, one of which had enough durability to tank a small explosion and another capable of taking Kurokami Medaka's best attack). Macrocosmic level+ with All Fiction (It was stated that his lack of full control over his powers could end up with him erasing all of existence. Can erase space and time itself) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Speed of Light (Can keep up with Kurokami Phantom Medaka, who can move at the speed of light). Infinite with All Fiction (Can make the time of his actions become "0" or non-existent, allowing him to move instantly) Combat Speed: Speed of Light. Infinite with All Fiction Reaction Speed: Speed of Light. Infinite with All Fiction Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Building Class, possibly City Block Class Durability: Large Building level, possibly City Block level (Capable of taking hits from Medaka and Shiranui) Stamina: Nigh-Unlimited (Can erase his fatigueness with All Fiction) Range: Standard melee range physically. Several meters with screws. Macrocosmic+ with All Fiction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Subjective Reality (Created the visual manifestation of a sword that kills magical beats purely from his imagination), Summoning, Weapon Creation (Can summon screws out of nowhere and can also directly spawn them inside his opponents), Immortality (Types 3 and 6), Regeneration (Mid), Resurrection (Can revive people with All Fiction by making so their death never happened. All Fiction passively resurrects Kumagawa if the later happens to die), Empathic Manipulation (Due to being a minus, he has a negative nature, one so strong that was able to crush the hearts and knock down 600 people in the school after saying a single sentence. Has such an ominous atmosphere that people doesnt want to interact with him), Causality Manipulation (Can erase cause and effect with All Fiction. Can make everything turn into nothing. Can undo the existence of past events. Used All Fiction to undo the reality in which his arm was blown off. Can undo things that he has undone), Time Manipulation, Healing (Fixed Kikaijima's wounds and clothes by making so that the damage never happened. Healed Maguro's wounds that he had from years ago), Sense Manipulation (Made Zenkichi sight become "nothing"), Perception Manipulation (Made his aura become nothing so that people would never be able to notice him), Memory Manipulation (Can turn memories into nothing), Existence Erasure (Type 2, likely Type 3. Can erase people by turning them into "nothing", as if they never existed), Conceptual Erasure (Type 3. Can erase the concept of time. Was capable of erasing the concept of colors from the universe, making everything turn into black and white), Absolute Zero and Heat Manipulation (By turning the temperature or heat of something into nothing), Law Manipulation (Erased the law of the Hero's Sword with All Fiction), Power Nullification (Can erase someone's powers with All Fiction or seal them with Bookmaker), Sealing and Statistics Reduction (With Book Maker), Non-Physical Interaction (Bookmaker is capable of bypassing defensive abilities and traits including non-corporeality), Resistance to Pain Manipulation (Constantly turns off his sensation to feel pain with All Fiction. Was perfectly fine after putting a giant screw through his head. Shown no signs of pain after having his face deteriorated by Emukae's ability. Seems to feel nothing even after having his arm blown off), Power Nullification, Sealing and Mind Reading (Shown here) Standard Equipment: Screws, Book Maker Intelligence: Gifted (Being "the weakest person in the whole world", Kumagawa knows every weakness of the human body and is able to exploit them in combat, instantly incapacitating multiple opponents by plunging his screws into their weak spots in an instant. He is also a master manipulator and a sociopath who is able to toy with people's emotions for his own amusement and purposes) Weaknesses: Pessimist. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-All Fiction:' His Minus ability allows him to deny any aspect of reality. So far he has used his ability to heal any wound done to him despite how grave they are (Crushed his own brain with a giant screw and he could still regenerate), resisted having his body rotted away, brought himself back from death, and stole Zenkichi's sight. He can also heal the wounds of other people, and seemingly also materials that have been destroyed. He has stated that he doesn't have to touch anyone or use his hands to use his All Fiction. One drawback was that he cannot undo something he's already rejected, as shown when he stole Zenkichi's sight and stated that he could not undo what he did, but by the end of the series Ajimu grants him Non-Fiction, which undoes the erasure. He also seems to be able to find people who are far away by some unknown method. During his time at Suisou Academy he is shown to be able to even use All Fiction to erase the concept of colors, manipulate laws by erasing them, manipulate time making it so that his time limit doesn't arrive among possibly other uses and even erase the temperature of something dropping them to absolute 0. *'Non Fiction:' Around the time of the fight with Iihiko, All Fiction was upgraded to undo things that have already been undone. However, this is never seen in use, as everyone Kumagawa has offered to bring lost things back for has outright refused him. *'April Fiction:' Kumagawa's so-called "new Minus", born from the skill given to him by Ajimu after her death. Kumagawa mixes his All Fiction with Ajimu's Unskilled, which limits the time an item is erased to three minutes before returning to normal. '-Book Maker:' Kumagawa's original minus. In order to activate it, he fires a large screw which can impale the enemy's body. Though the damage to the body is nearly zero, it can turn the enemy into a minus, passing the user's weakness onto the opponent reducing them to the user's level. Due to Kumagawa's pathetic condition, they're rendered virtually powerless in mind, body, and spirit. *'Leg Eating Forest:' Kumagawa covers the battlefield with flat-head screws, forcing his foes to balance on top of them. These screws are actually his Book Maker screws, inflicting heavy damage if one person falls due to the weight of the screws and allowing him to inflict Book Maker on those unfortunate enough to lose their balance. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Causality Users Category:Healing Users Category:Perception Users Category:Memory Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Heat Users Category:Law Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2 Category:Medaka Box Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters